yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Steelswarm
The Inverz are a series of DARK Fiend-Type monsters, most with 0 DEF, set to be release in Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!. Their team symbol is a a black demon mask that also resembles a claw or beetle (being appropriate since all Inverz are insectoid in form) which is tattooed on to the bodies of all its members. Their main strategy is to take advantage of Tribute Summoning, which their effects generally support or trigger upon. Recommended Cards * "Armageddon Knight": Use this card to send monsters to the graveyard, particularly "Scout of the Inverz" and potential special summons for "Inverz Madith". It also works in sending monsters for retrieval with "Recurring Nightmare". * "Dark Grepher": This is also useful for sending monsters to the graveyard. * "Dark Armed Dragon": As the Inverz are all DARK, and can regulate the amount of monsters in the graveyard with ease, Dark Armed Dragon is a prime choice. * " Rainbow Dark Dragon": It may need more DARK monsters in the grave, and requires the monsters to be removed from play compared to DAD, but Dark Dragon's 4000+ ATK will provide a massive monster remover in case your Inverz can't do the job themselves. * "Mystic Tomato": Use the Tomato for easy searching of Inverz monsters such as "Evil Cell of the Inverz", "Scout of the Inverz", and "Gatekeeper of the Inverz". You can also search out "Armageddon Knight". * "Stygian Street Patrol": Use this card to special summon an Inverz monster from your hand, such as "Inverz Caller", and tribute it that turn. * "Allure of Darkness": This card is always useful in DARK decks, as draw power. * "Recurring Nightmare": Nightmare is a fantastic card in this deck - Gatekeeper is the only Inverz monster with more than 0 DEF, so using this card you can bring back any two monsters. One choice is to return "Evil Cell of the Inverz" and a one-tribute Inverz monster, such as "Inverz Gilafer". Then you can special summon Evil Cell, and tribute it for Gilafer. Three should be used. * "Dark Eruption": This card functions as a somewhat weaker version of Recurring Nightmare much of the time. However, it can return Gatekeeper, as well as some non-Inverz monsters. * "Foolish Burial": Use this card for the same functions as "Armageddon Knight" and "Dark Grepher". * "Cold Wave": Cold Wave prevents your opponent from messing up key combos, such as using "Bottomless Trap Hole" on a monster. * "Overwhelm": Since "Inverz Gilafer" is so easy to tribute summon, Overwhelm may be helpful in preventing it from falling prey to nasty traps and monster effects. * "Ultimate Offering": Use this card to quickly swarm the field with tribute monsters. * Hand Destruction":Use it during your draw and send Scout of the Inverz to the graveyard. Weaknesses The majority of the "Inverz" monsters have 0 DEF. Merely putting them into Defense Position with cards such as Earthquake and Level Limit - Area B along with destroying them in battle, especially with Piercing monsters can really mess up this archetype before "Inverz" can inflict any Life Point damage at all. In addition, Intercept can rob you of your Level 5/6 Inverz, Blast Held by a Tribute can destroy Inverz in Attack Position along with dealing LP damge to you and cards like Mask of Restrict and Fog King can lockdown Inverz card effects alone. Because of all this, it is imperative that you use basic Spell/Trap/Monster removal to destroy any cards that may fully disable the "Inverz" monsters. As for the Defense Position dilemna, you can throw in a card like Darkness Neosphere to send "Inverz monsters to the Graveyard until you can get your Inverz cards in action as well as have fodder for DAD or other DARK Attribute support cards. You can also use a combo of either "Gaap the Divine Soldier"/"Final Attack Orders" and "Spirit Barrier" to keep your Inverz cards in Attack Position and still safeguard your LPs. Trivia * Most "Inverz" monsters resemble Insect-Type monsters, like "Gaap the Divine Soldier". * The name of "Inverz" monsters that require 1 Tribute for their Summon starts with "M" (probably for 'M'edium), while those who require 2 Tributes starts with "G" (probably for 'G'reat), for the monsters known so far. Category:Archetype